The Demon in Us
by Cynnamon Flakes
Summary: spike comes to xander's apartment where he's staying now and finds a surprise. buffy/spike, spike/angel and a lil s/x. set after spike get's rescued from the first by buffy and the gang. if you don't like slash, don't read.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter: 1/?

Pairing(s): Angelus/Spike, Spike/Buffy, implied Spike/Xander

Rated: R for violence, sexual implications, and other shittyness. Oh, and the language thing.

Warning!!!!!!!!!!

if you do not like homosexual relationships, don't read!! if you do not like violence and mature sitches, also, don't read!! it generally ruins the point of reading a buffy fic, but ah well. it's late, and sense is not really making sense right now.

chapter one~~

Spike entered Xander's house, closing the door quietly behind him. Xander was out at the Bronze with Buffy and the rest of the Scoobs, enjoying a round of drinks and some well-deserved relaxation. Spike had been invited, but he politely declined. Ever since he had been captured by the First, he had kept more or less to himself, although he helped with the researching and fighting and the like. 

Spike wandered over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a pint of blood. He was just about to drink it, when something primal tugged at the back of his neck.

Slowly, Spike turned his head and looked at where the feeling was emanating from. Standing outside on the back stoop, blocked from entering by the glass, was his Sire. 

"Angel." he murmured and walked over to the door and opened it. 

"Hey." Angel said, quietly. He looked nervous… he **smelled**… well, nervous, Spike supposed. 

"Can I come in? Something… Something's happened." he said and ducked his head in a shy, embarrassed way, that normally Angel would never do. 

Spike nodded wordlessly, concerned. "Come in." 

As soon as Angel stepped across the threshold, Spike turned and began to walk to the counter where he had left his blood. 

"You can sit down." Spike paused to take a sip of the blood. "So, what hap-" he started to say as he turned to the sofas where Angel was supposed to be sitting, but a fist met his face, and he feel to the floor, Angel bearing down on top of him, distinctive in game face. 

"What the Hell-!" Spike yelled. Angel smiled wickedly.

"Well, well, Spikey. Look who's back on top."

"Angelus." Spike said, the smell of anger and confusion replaced with fear. Angel revelled in the smell. Spike tried to push Angelus off of him, but Angelus pushed him forcibly back down. Spike winced as Angelus' nails dug into his wrists, cutting into flesh and hitting bone.

"What do you want." Spike asked calmly, trying to push back the fear for just a moment. Angelus smiled and leaned forwards, whispering seductively in Spike's ear. Spike's eyes widened, and he struggled harder, but Angelus only laughed and struck him back down.

***

Spike screamed in agony as Angelus beat at his helpless body. 

"Oh **stop **screaming." Angelus rolled his eyes. "It's been a fucking two hours of pain and agony and your screaming _now_? What the fuck is your problem?" Angelus backhanded Spike across the face. Spike spit out blood. Angelus picked Spike up by the throat and tossed him across the room. Spike sailed through the air and crashed into the far wall, shards of glass from a lamp he had hit imbedded into his back. Spike yowled in agony as his body hit the floor, the scars from the previous tortures igniting with a fire once more. Spike curled into a ball, nerves screaming in pain, tears streaming down his face. Angelus approached him, and kicked him. Spike groaned and uncurled himself loosely. Angel bent down, pulled Spike into a compromising position, and straddled him. Spike looked up at him helplessly, eyes pleading. 

"It's about time to loose some of those clothes" Angelus smiled.

***

Angelus smiled and left Spike sobbing on the floor of Xander's apartment. 

"I'll be back, mate."

***

Laughter. Talking. Spike could hear the Scoobies approaching. A key entered the lock, and the door opened. Talking and laughter. Then silence. 

"Oh God." That was Xander and Buffy. They had spoken in unison.

Someone rolled him over onto his back. Spike let out a hoarse, almost soundless scream as his raw skin rubbed against the floor. 

"Careful!" Buffy said.

He could see them. Buffy and Xander, peering down on him, concerned. Afraid. He could smell. Damnit, all he could smell was that bastard. Giles and Willow entered his field of vision. Was Little Bit there? He hoped she wasn't. 

Shit, someone was talking. His name- "William, can you hear me? Us?" Buffy asked. Spike mouthed what he hoped passed for a 'yes'. 

"Who did this? Was it the first?" 

Spike shook his head, and wet his lips. "Angelus." he tried to say, but what came out didn't sound remotely like a word, much less a name.

Spike tried again, and this time succeeded.

"Angelus."


	2. dreams are a wish

"Angelus." 

Every breath in the room halted for a moment, all caught under a fearful spell. It was Spike's own cough that brought them all back to reality. He had fallen unconscious. 

Buffy looked up and at Xander. "Help me take him to your room?" she asked. Xander nodded. They picked him up, Xander taking Spike's legs, and Buffy holding him from his armpits. 

After they had placed him on Xander's bed and put a blanket over him, they returned to the living room, where Willow and Anya were beginning to clean. Giles was leaning against a wall, staring into space. In his left hand were his glasses. 

"Willow- we'll handle this. Can you do a spell to make Angelus un-invited?" Buffy asked. Willow nodded. 

"I'll get the books and ingredients. They're at your house. Should I tell the Potentials, Dawn?" Willow asked, almost as an afterthought. 

"Yes, and Giles-" Giles looked over at Buffy. "Go to the house and take care of them. Angelus might try and hurt them. If Dawn wants to, she can come over but if she can. " Willow nodded, and she and Giles left. 

"Be careful!" Xander called out after them. The door shut. 

***

It took an hour to clean up, most of the mess was fixable, but there were a few lamps that had broken, and the coffee table needed to be replaced. Buffy was amazed that Spike or Angelus hadn't burst into dust, there were so many splinters of wood.

"Wow." 

It was Xander who had spoken. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the boxes filled with all the broken and unfixable pieces of furniture. He grimaced as he caught sight of a bloodstain on his wall. 

"Someone should call Angel's office in L.A. Xander, maybe it should be you, since you know them better than Anya does." Buffy said, after thinking for a moment. "Ask them what happened? See if they're all alright." 

"What are you gonna do?" 

"Check on Spike. See if I can get anything about what happened to him out."

There was a noise from the door, and then Willow and Dawn came in. 

"We have the stuff." Willow said, and set it all on the counter and began to set up. Dawn walked over to Buffy immediately. 

"Where is he, is he alright?" she asked, looking around anxiously.

"He's asleep, in Xander's bedroom." Buffy answered. Two seconds after she spoke, there was a loud scream from the bedroom. "Or at least, he used to be..." 

***

Spike watched William from the shadows as the young man sat bathing in warm, liquid sunlight. He was wearing a tank top and black leather pants, and looking up at the sun. His hair was bleach blonde. Words flew out of his mouth-

"Dreams are a wish, your heart makes, when you're fast asleep…" he changed tunes. "Michael Rennie was ill the day the earth stood still, but he told us where we stand. And Flash Gordon was there in silver underwear… Claude Raines was the invisible man. Then something went wrong for Fay Wray and King Kong, they got caught in a celluloid jam. Then at a deadly pace it came from outer space, and this is how the…" 

William paused mid-song and looked at Spike. He smiled, and changed tunes "…message ran: Break me,

shake me, hate me, take me over, when the madness stops then you will be alone. Just break me, shake me, hate me, take me over… when the madness stops then you will be alone." 

William stopped singing and gestured to Spike. Arms wrapped around Spike's torso. At the touch, Spike stiffened. 

"I may be alone," said a familiar voice. "But you won't."

*~*~*~*

****

Author's Note

Sorry for the lateness, but I've been sick. All characters belong to Joss Whedon and all that crap, and credit for the lyrics to the songs go to their respective owners (Disney for the _Cinderella_ song_, Rock Horror Picture Show_ for "Science Fiction Double Feature", and Savage Garden for "Break Me, Shake Me")

  



	3. suffecated by the light

Chapter Three

Buffy and Dawn ran into Xander's bedroom, where Spike was lying on the bed, screaming bloody murder. Buffy leaned over Spike's body and helped him into a sitting position, Dawn on his other side. 

"What is it?" Dawn asked, eyes wide with concern and fear. Buffy's face wore the same expression.

Spike shook his head. "Dreams are a wish your heart makes." he muttered, talking downwards. He looked up at Buffy's confused expression, and smiled weakly. "Sorry for worrying you, I had a nightmare."

"Well, you're awake now, so no nightmare problems to be had, right?" Dawn said nervously. Spike looked over at her, seeing her for the first time. 

"Why are you here?" 

Buffy was taken aback, she would have thought Spike would be glad to see her, but Dawn smiled at Spike. 

"Don't worry, no one forced me to come. Own free will." She said. Spike glowered at her. 

"Go. Home." He said, menacingly. Dawn frowned slightly. 

"Look, I understand that you-"

"NO! You **don't** understand!" Spike yelled. "I want you to go back home, in a nice, metal car, with Xander or Willow protecting you, where you can be safe. Not here. Not-" He stopped as Buffy's cool hand touched his bare shoulder. 

"Spike, it's alright. She's going to help Willow with the anti-vampire spell." 

Spike looked up at Buffy forlornly. "I don't want her to be here." 

"Dawn." Dawn looked at her sister's face, and nodded. 

"I'll go help Willow with her spell, then I'll leave."

Dawn left the room peeved, annoyed at Spike' apparent thoughts that she was a child. But she understood, in a small way. 

Once Dawn had left the room and closed the door, Buffy turned back to Spike. 

"How did this happen?" 

Spike shivered. "He came to the back door. I opened it, and he told me that there was something he wanted to talk about…" Spike paused for a breath, and then continued. "He seemed so… like Angel. He didn't even **smell** like Angelus."

"What does Angelus smell like?" Buffy asked, interrupting. 

"Sex and blood." Spike immediately responded, and then shuddered nervously. "Always did." 

Buffy shuddered inwardly as well. She knew exactly what Spike was talking about.

"So, you invited him in?" 

Spike nodded. "It was stupid of me, I-" 

Buffy grabbed Spike's chin and forced him to look her in the eye. "It was **not** your fault. Any one of us would have done the same. You didn't know, had no way of knowing." she released Spike's chin. 

"Anyway. I invited him to sit down. I was getting blood from the fridge anyway, so I thought I'd might as well heat both of us a cuppa. When I turned around- well-" Spike pointed to a large bruise swelling on his face. "you get the idea." 

Buffy grimaced. She waited a minute to let Spike continue, but he did not utter a word, and when she coughed expectantly, he would not meet her eye. 

"Spike… what happened?" 

"Got tortured." was the blank response. 

Buffy made a disgusted noise, and then got up from the bed. "There's something you're not telling me." 

"What, you want to know exactly how he tortured me? Want to know where he learned all the tactics?" Spike spat angrily. Buffy narrowed her eyes. 

"There's something you're not saying. Not telling me. Something Angelus told you, something he did." 

Spike continued to stare at her, blank expression fixed on his features. 

"And if I have to find out the hard way, I will." she said, and then turned around to go back out into the main room. 

"Tell me later, if it helps. But you **will** tell me." 

***

"Well, the news from the south side isn't all that peachy." Xander said as Buffy came into the room, closing the bedroom door behind her. His expression wasn't all that cheerful, and from the curious expressions on everyone else's faces, he had just gotten off the phone and not had time to tell anyone what he had heard. 

"So, what's the word?" Anya asked, impatiently. She was sitting on the couch, arms crossed. 

"Well… a lot of stuff's been happening in L.A. that we never knew- or even wanted to know." 

"What is it Xander." Buffy said, not as a question, arms folded across her chest and expression hard. 

Xander scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, you know that Darla came back… well, some mystical crap happened, and apparently, she became pregnant with Angel's kid." everyone looked like they were about to speak at once, but Xander raised a defensive hand. 

"No one knows how it happened. But it also appears that Cordelia became part demon, a gift from the Powers That Be, and that Angel's son grew up to a remarkably ripe age of 18 in about 3 months. Again, limited phone conversation didn't get the details. But there was a demon that came to L.A., out for blood. It blocked the sun. Yes, blocked the sun," Xander said, from the shocked expressions all were wearing. "Soon the lack of sun should hit Sunny-d. But from what Cordy says, it all was planned. With Angelus. But wear Angelus knew, Angel didn't, and so they figured that the only way to get information on how to defeat this demon and to bring back the sun was to lock up Angel and perform a ritual to bring back his soul." 

"Idiots!" Buffy said, unable to contain herself. 

"So Cordelia agrees. She was against it from the beginning, and tried to convince Angel and the others that there could be some other way, but Angel seemed to be mad at her and so ignored her advice. They did the ritual. Everything was going semi-alright- as close to all right as bring Angelus back goes- until they found that the jar they put Angel's soul in- went missing. They tried a different soul-returning ritual, and it seemed to work fine. They thought Angel was back." 

"But he was just playing them." Buffy said. Xander nodded grimly. 

"They found out after they found Cordelia lying in the cage they put Angelus in, knocked unconscious." 

"So I guess for some reason, he came back here." Willow said. "Makes sense. A lot of his Soul-life took place here." 

Xander nodded, but before he could say anything more, Buffy spoke. "But why didn't he try to head us on at the Bronze or go to my house where Dawnie or Giles would have let him in. Why did he come here?" 

Xander shrugged. "You're asking the wrong guy to look in the head of a soulless vampire." 

"Willow? Any thoughts?" Anya asked from the sofa. Everyone stared at her. Anya shrugged. "Well, she **did** try to destroy the world." 

Willow and Xander both scowled at Anya, but Buffy ignored them, in deep in thought. 

"Willow, Dawn? Do that spell. Now. Xander?" 

"Right here." 

"Try to get something out of Spike." Buffy started to move towards the door. 

"Hey, wait! I thought you were little miss interegator?" 

Buffy turned around to send Xander a look. "He's hiding something from me. I know he is. Something Angelus said or did to him that he's not telling me. I don't know why." 

"So you think I may just be the one to get something out of him?" Xander asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yes. You Spike doesn't know quite as well as me or Anya, and Willow and Dawn are doing the spell. Dawn **could **go and interrigate him while you and Willow do the spell, but Spike doesn't exactly seem keen on letting Dawn near him- I think that's connected to the Angelus thing as well." 

Xander nodded, and Buffy turned back to the door, opening it. Halfway through it, Anya spoke up.

"Where are you going?" 

Buffy turned back to look at their expectant faces. 

"To find Angelus." 

****

Author's Note:

Terribly sorry about the slow update. I've been doing a lot of schoolwork and after school activities keep me there until about 10pm, so I've not had a chance to stop and smell the ink of fanfiction in awhile, but this is my slight break-day, so I used it to catch up on this story. Hopefully it'll be either finished or well on it's way by the new ANGEL episode. 

Also, I'm writing as if the buffy-verse is slightly different after Spike was rescued, and that the scary cliffhanger at the end of the last Angel episode never happened, because if I write about what happens next on the canon, I want all the facts right. Am I making any sense? Well, tell me that in your review!! 


End file.
